What is Necessary
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Oliver inform's Nyssa of Sara's death, and they do what is necessary to avenge her.


**A/N: This is just my interpretation of what would have happened had Oliver called Nyssa regarding Sara's death, as well as if he had done what was necessary with regards to Malcolm. I would like to dedicate this story to ChangingDestiny40 and encourage all lover's of Canarrow or Assassin Canarrow to read his work and take up the challenge to fill the site with stories of this pairing**

He is hesitant about doing this. Unsure if this was the right thing to do, unsure if this was what he should do. However, he shook his head as he realized that this was the only thing he could do. Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel, they would all tell him not to do this, that this wasn't what Sara would want. None of them had any idea. None of them had known her like he had. No one except the one who might be able to save the woman they both loved. Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed the one number he had promised himself never to use.

"Nyssa, I need to see you. Now. It's about Sara."

"I shall be there in six hours."

Nyssa hung up her phone and grabbed her bow before heading out of her quarter's, the Heir to the Demon feeling her heart fill with dread. Oliver Queen had sounded like Sarab when he first came to the League. A shell without a soul. Someone consumed with pain and rage. And Nyssa knew that her Canary was dead.

"Barry. I need you to do something for me." Oliver said, holding the phone to his ear.

"What do you need?" His friend asked.

"I need something analyzed. I need to know who's DNA is on it. And I need it done in four hours."

A moment later he felt a gust of wind, seeing his friend standing beside him.

"What's going on- Oh my God." He said as he took in Sara's body lying on the table.

"I need to know who killed her Barry."

"I can do this, but why not just ask Felicity-"

"Because she's barely holding it together. And she wouldn't approve of what I'm going to do." He replied darkly.

"Then I'd better get to work." Barry said.

For nearly an hour, the Fastest Man Alive sped around the room faster than the eye could see. But even as he worked, Barry couldn't help but think about what he would do if it was Iris lying with three arrows in her chest. And the answer was so simple that it scared him.

He would kill the person responsible.

"You're not going to believe this Oliver." Barry said when he finally came to a sop. He had run ten different test's, and they all gotten the same result. A result that even he couldn't believe.

"The DNA is a match for two different people. Malcolm Merlyn...and Thea Queen."

"That's not possible. My sister would never help Malcolm kill Sara."

"Perhaps not willingly. But there are ways to bend someone to your will. A poison that the League has used in the past."

"Barry, can you excuse us?" Oliver asked, and the scientist vanished, leaving Oliver Queen alone with the Heir to the Demon.

"I loved Sara as much as you did, and I would give anything to have her back. But while I have no problem killing Merlyn, I will not allow you to harm my sister Nyssa." He said evenly, and she nodded.

"I will not. She is as innocent as Sara was. But Malcolm Merlyn dies tonight."

"Agreed. Nyssa, before we go...Sara once told me of something called the Lazarus Pit. She said that it was responsible for the extension of Ra's Al Ghul's life."

"And you want to know if the Pit can restore her to life." Nyssa surmised.

"Yes. Now I understand that what I am asking you is dangerous. I understand that this will be seen as a betrayal of the League. But I am asking, I am begging you...if there is the slightest chance of saving the woman we both love, please help me."

"Your allies would not approve."

"It doesn't matter. Sara is all that matter's."

Nyssa smiled, seeing that he truly did love Sara.

"We should go." She replied, and Oliver nodded, moving and picking up the body of the Canary. It had been mere hour's since her death, but her body was already cold to the touch.

Nyssa walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's forehead. Then the two walked out of the Arrow's headquarters, heading for Nanda Parbat.

 **Nanda Parbat- 5 Hours Later**

"What is the meaning of this?" Ra's Al Ghul asked as he walked into the chamber that contained his Lazarus Pit.

Oliver didn't answer, choosing instead to begin lowering Sara into the Pit, trusting that Nyssa would watch his back.

"My beloved was killed. I would save her, and then take vengeance upon the one responsible." She replied coldly, meeting her father's gaze.

"This is forbidden! An abomination! Stop this immediately or I will end you." Ra's threatened, and Nyssa merely pulled her sword out in response.

"You believe yourself ready to ascend to the title of Ra's Al Ghul?" He asked, drawing his own blade.

"If I must kill you to ensure the protection of my beloved, than I shall do so." She replied calmly, steel clear in her eyes.

"You're not doing this alone." Oliver said, pulling his own blade. He had taken Slade's blade back when they had fought, and brought it just in case. It seems as though his caution had paid off.

"There is no honor in this." Ra's spat.

"There was no honor in Malcolm Merlyn's undertaking, yet you did nothing to stop him. Nor did you kill him once it was discovered that he was alive." Oliver replied coldly.

Before Ra's could respond, the Pit began to bubble. Second's later, Sara Lance exploded out of the water, landing in between Oliver and Nyssa.

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell's going on?" She asked.

"Long story. We'll explain it to you later." Oliver replied as he blocked a strike from Ra's. The three fought as a single unit as though they had done it their entire lives, and moment's later the deadliest man in the world lay dead at their feet.

Sara took the ring from Ra's finger, and placed it on Nyssa's.

"Thank you Oliver." Nyssa said, and he smiled.

"Thank you. If not for you, Sara would be dead."

"Well I'm not, so can we all just do the cliche post-showdown kiss already?" She asked and the other two laughed before kissing Sara and then each other.

"We still have to deal with Merlyn." Nyssa said, making the other two smile.

 **Starling City- 4 a.m.**

Malcolm leapt out of his bed, an arrow knocked to his bow an instant later.

"Al Sa Her." Nyssa spoke as she came out of the shadows.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said quietly as he came to stand beside her.

"You have failed this city!" Sara finished as she came to stand between the two people she loved. Malcolm's eyes widened as he saw Sara standing there.

Moment's later the three stood over his dead body, looking down at him in disgust.

"It's over." Oliver said quietly, surprised to see Sara shake her head.

"No it's not. Now it's time to see if you can keep up with two assassin's." She said, and Oliver grinned before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
